Reap His Sanity
by hijiridogg
Summary: Saku thought he was a normal human being with a normal human life. That is, until he woke up in an alleyway in rags on a stormy night with no recollection of what had happened in his past. Tricked into being sold to a private organization, he fights to get free, but with a shadowy man ruling the place, he wonders just what is this organization really about? M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hey all! hijiri here with a story! No legitimate fandom writings...yet! This is actually a story that revolves around my characters, so no disclaimers! Everything in here is and are my ideas, creations, and thoughts all written out. I really do hope you enjoy this little tidbit here; I understand if it's confusing! 'Course it's supposed to be! ;D I hope to share this little adventure. :]

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _"Can you hear me….? I know you can...Sakuden. I've been watching you grow. You can become powerful, but you're allowing yourself to be defiled. They're already taking everything away...Sakuden. Are you going to Awaken? Or are you just going to lie there like a pathetic insect? Answer me. I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you say my name; to scream it at the top of your lungs. Awaken, Sakuden! Awaken and claim that power!"_

An inhuman bellow erupted from his throat, echoing around the clearing. Several of the researchers halted, eyes wide as they turned to look at the source of the noise. The electrochords were whipped as he tried to move from his restrained position.

"Lock them." a hooded man ordered, his arms folded in front of him. No one had ever seen the man's face; he'd always kept it covered with a thick white hood.

"Right away, sir!" two researchers said in unison, going over to a large expanse of buttons and switches. A code was typed in, and in response, the electrochords were pulled tighter into the two posts that housed them.

"Good. If #00671 isn't going to cooperate, then he can set in this uncomfortable position for the night. No food or water either. I don't give treats to animals." he muttered, folding his arms behind him as he walked out of the observation chamber.

" _But the irony in those words..."_

* * *

 **A.N:** It's super short, but it's just a tiny prologue. The real story begins with the first legitimate chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N:** Hey everyone! I've got a new chapter up that officially kickstarts this story! I hope you find it much more enjoyable than the confusing prologue! :D

* * *

 _Hsssssssssst_

The rain hissed as it pattered the ground. It was a moonless night, several of the streetlights broken, and a single lonely alleyway with a shivering figure.

Amber eyes opened as he stirred. He winced as he sat up, feeling a dull pain on the right of his back behind his hip. His fingers went to address the pain, feeling a strip that was scar-like to touch. He bit his lip, brows furrowed as he forgot the pain for now, glancing around the dark alley, trying to see in the darkness.

Cold air hit him like a blow and he shivered, looking at himself. Ripped clothing – if you could call it clothing – covered his torso somewhat and his lower half to just above his knees. _What am I wearing?_ He thought, struggling to stand. His legs trembled as he used the dumpster to haul himself up. _Why am I so weak...so hungry…_ He winced again, flame-colored hair plastered to his face as he limped slowly out of the alley, a hand always on the wall for some support.

 _Where am I? I don't remember anything… What's going on?_ He looked down the sidewalks, though they were barren at this time of night. He headed down one, sticking close to the overhangs of the roadside shops, trying to get some shelter and coverage from the stinging rain.

A yellow glow cast itself over the sidewalk. "Excuse me, mister? Mister, do you need a place to stay?" a young woman's voice called.

He paused, leaning heavily against a wall, then slowly turned to look back at her. She smiled sweetly from a doorway to an inn. Her eyes were a soft golden brown, hair a chestnut color and pulled back into two long tails. Her features were soft and caring. "Sir?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "...if it isn't too much trouble..." he murmured, voice hoarse. The girl smiled, stepping to the side to let him in. He looked at the doorway, then to the girl before dipping his head slightly and walking inside.

Immediately the warmth greeted him and he sighed in relaxation. "Follow me. We have a spare room upstairs." the girl said, smiling. He nodded, following her up, looking at the wooden tables and chairs. It reminded him of a nice old western saloon. She walked down a short corridor at the top of the steps, pausing in front of a door to unlock it. She opened it up. "Here you are sir." she murmured, leading him inside. She opened a dresser drawer, pulling out some different clothing. "Pick anything you like. I'm sure that can't be too comfortable." she stated, looking at what he was wearing.

He looked down at himself, realizing that he still wore the drenched rags he woke up in. He knew he'd never worn them before; he knew he had normal clothes on before, but he couldn't remember when. He couldn't recall anything at all. _Where is my memory?_ He looked at the clothes she'd set on top of the dresser and offered a slight smile of appreciation.

"What's your name anyway?" she asked, sitting in a chair. He looked at the floor. _My name? What...is my name? I know I have one...why can't I remember it?_ "Are you okay?" her question roused him from his thoughts. She gave him a sympathetic look as she rose to her feet. "Let me run you a bath."

He watched her quietly as she opened a set of double-doors that led into a large bathroom. The girl sat on the side of the tub, running hot water, humming softly. He walked to the doorway, looking at the water. _I want that….water...I need water._ He was overwhelmed by how badly he wanted to touch the clear liquid that pooled in the tub. The girl shut the water off, looking at him and smiling. "I'm Melody." she dipped her head some. He nodded, offering another one of his slight smiles. His body ached as he looked back at the water. "Do you need help?" she asked, rising to her feet. His gaze was drawn back to her and he nodded, arms held out some. She breathed out, smiling at him. "I don't know what happened to you, but I don't think it was very good." she stated, taking the tattered clothing off of him, then helping him into the tub.

He slunk down into the water, never having felt something so amazing – or not remembering when he'd last felt something incredible. He closed his eyes, letting the heat penetrate his aching body. "Saku."

Melody looked at him. "I'm sorry?" His amber eyes opened, meeting her gaze. "Saku. My name is Saku. Saku Versevich." he told her, voice losing its hoarseness.

She smiled. "Well, that's an unusual name. But then again, you're an unusual person...Saku Versevich." she murmured, now allowing her gaze to look over his body. He was very well-muscled, skin light, and his hair an unusual blend of yellows and oranges. "Thank you...Melody." he said softly, bringing her gaze back to his eyes. The exotic color and alluring gaze made her almost fear him. "Where are you from?" she asked.

He looked at the wall closest to the tub. "I don't remember. I can't remember anything up until I woke up in that alley right before you allowed me in here. I couldn't even remember my name for a bit." he stated, looking back at her. She nodded. "Well, after you get cleaned up, dry off and put some fresh clothes on. I'll bring you something to eat. I know you must be hungry." she said, smiling as she left the bathroom.

Saku watched her go, feeling the scar-like skin on his lower hip again. _What in the hell is that…?_ He scrubbed the dirt from his body with soap and a washcloth, then washed his hair. After he finished washing, he got up, being careful not to slip in the tub as he released the water down the drain, and grabbed a towel off of the counter. It was white and very plush, and he found himself smiling as he pressed his face into it. _It's very soft…_ he thought, then went to drying his body off, wrapping the towel around his waist. Just the wash made him look healthier tenfold. He looked at himself in the body mirror. _I'm still fit. I felt like I was starved and on the verge of dying...but I'm perfectly fine…_ he blinked, brows furrowed in confusion. He remembered the dull pain on his hip, lowering the towel and turning so he could look at it in the mirror. It was a bold, black inked tattoo of some shapes and numbers:

^v|o^^|00671.

"What the f-" "I'm back! I've got you something." Melody called. Saku pulled the towel up enough to cover the brand of some sort, walking out of the bathroom. Her eyes widened a little. "Wow, you're quite handsome once you're cleaned up." she said, smiling as she set a tray down on the dresser. "Hungry?"

Saku nodded immediately. "Extremely." he answered, looking at the tray. "They're just some leftovers from today, but they're good." she told him, stepping back. Saku's eyes looked at the smoked turkey, rice, and green beans, mouth watering. "I also wanted to keep it somewhat bland in case you hadn't had a meal in a while, so your stomach doesn't reject it." she murmured.

He nodded, eating quickly, never having tasted something better. "If goofd" he mumbled around a mouthful of food, swallowing it and smiling. She smiled back, setting a glass of orange juice and water down for him. He switched between eating a mouthful of food, and gulping down some liquid. It wasn't long until he had finished. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, then looked at her, a little embarrassed. "...thanks…Melody, why are you helping me?" he asked, looking at her in all seriousness now.

Melody shrugged. "There aren't very many nice people in the world these days. If I was in your position, I'd want someone to help me." she stated. Saku nodded. "...I see. Thanks." he murmured. She nodded. "You should get some rest. I'm sure you're exhausted."

Saku nodded as he made his way to the bed, getting under the covers. Melody turned, walking out the door. She grinned as she closed it, then began to hum, walking down the corridor. "Ring around the rosie…."

* * *

 **A.N:** Well, there's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! :]


End file.
